


What's Left Unsaid

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [13]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I think everyone's free to interpret the ending, M/M, Romance, dunno, time what time
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Yah, setidaknya ini penyamaran yang sempurna untuk apa yang tak terkatakan oleh bibirnya. {#Octoberabble [Day 13 – Scared]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I do not own My Chemical Romance and its band members. If I own them, they won't break up and leave me suffering.
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 13 – Scared]}

 

 

“Oke, tapi aku tidak bisa. Ada kons—“

“Tentu, tentu. Aku akan datang setelah kami—“

“Sayang, kau tidak perlu khawatir, tur ini baru mulai—“

 

Dan itulah bagaimana Frank Iero berakhir di sofa besar ini, mencoba menenggelamkan diri. Ini sudah yang kelima kali ia putus hubungan dengan pacarnya. Semuanya karena alasan yang sama, karena Frank lebih mengutamakan bandnya ketimbang gadis-gadis itu.

“Sudah kubilang, Bung.” Gerard terkekeh di balik kaleng sodanya. “Kau tidak cocok dengan c _ewek-cewek_ itu.”

Ray yang sedang menyetel gitarnya menimpali. “Yo, kita ini ‘kan nyaris bisa disamakan dengan kaum nomaden. Mana mau mereka menunggu kita?”

Frank masih menatap ponselnya dengan putus asa.

“Bukan, bukan,” sela Gerard sembari menggelengkan kepala. “Itu karena Frankie tidak cocok dengan _cewek._ ”

Mike yang sedari tadi diam di balik bukunya, menegakkan kepala. Alisnya bertaut. “Maksudnya?”

Frank melontarkan diri dari sofa empuknya dan buru-buru menyambar kepala Gerard. Tangan kanannya menutup mulut vokalis band-nya itu. Tangan kirinya menjaga agar kepala Gerard terdongak. “ _Ngoceh_ saja terus, Gee. Kucekik kau.”

Yang menjadi korban tentu berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri. Ray tertawa keras. Mike melirik dari balik buku yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, lalu memutar mata sebagai sinyal menghina _dasar-anak-anak._

“Aku cuma mau bilang kau takut _jomblo_!” Gerard membela diri. Ia mengelus leher dan kepalanya dengan dahi mengerut. Sesaat kemudian tertangkap pandangnya, mata Frank menyiratkan peringatan yang kuat. Gerard menarik napas dalam dan samar, berusaha tidak terlihat terlalu kesal. Gagal. Yah, setidaknya ini penyamaran yang sempurna untuk apa yang tak terkatakan oleh bibirnya. Kekesalan yang menjalari hati Gerard di hadapannya, Frank hanya tak mau tahu. Frank tak ingin tahu lagi.

 

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> masih saja receh dan pendek. idk. my life has ruined.
> 
> btw saya nulis rpf buat ngakalin biar engga perlu edit dsb octoberabble yang mau dicrosspost ke ffn, bcz kuota is minim /ngeneskamumbi


End file.
